battle for love
by 7lynn7
Summary: Mate bond. Pre-twilightish. Cannon couples. After Charlie picks up Bella from the airport on the way back to forks they are captured by Victoria to help her fight the cullens because they killed her mate. Will they fight for Victoria or join the Cullen? M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

I  
had just gotten off the flight from phoenix Arizona to Seattle Washington. I  
was looking for my dad Charlie. The chief of police here in forks. I finally  
spotted him! "Dad" I called out to get his attention. His head whipped in my  
direction as he broke into a giant grin. We had gotten a lot better at showing  
our emotions over the years after I broke down thinking Charlie didn't love me.  
"Bells!" he yelled back. He scooped me up into a giant bear hug and twirled me  
around like a little girl as I giggled. "I missed you bells" "missed you to  
daddy!" I giggled. I always felt like a little girl around my daddy. You might  
be wondering about the whole bipolar Charlie daddy thing, it's just that there  
are times you would call your dad, dad, father, or daddy. That's what I do only  
with Charlie. We quickly grabbed my suitcases and rushed through the rain into  
the cruiser. I would never say this out loud but I love riding in my dad's cruiser!  
We pulled out of the airport and started on our two hour drive back to forks. I  
quickly turned on the radio to 107.3 the river, my favorite station and began  
to sing along. About thirty minutes into the drive I thought I saw a flash of  
red in the forest, but I decided to ignore it. Half an hour later I saw it  
again. It was coming near the car and keeping pace with us! We were going over  
60 mph! Suddenly our car hit something and we flew forward. I remember hitting  
my head and Charlie asking if I was okay before red hair materializes in front  
of Charlie and I saying this will only hurt a lot. Then the fire started.


	2. chapter 2

I don't know how long I burned for or if I was dead or not. When the fire started to ebb away I thought I was done. How wrong I was! The inferno moved to my heart making it beat like a drum. A fiery burning drum! Slowly my heart stopped beating until all I heard was silence. Was I dead? I opened my eyes and spotted Charlie. I ran over to him and arrived much sooner than I thought would be possible. I didn't even fall! "Daddy?" he groaned and flipped over. I was about to reach out and hug him when I saw his eyes they were burgundy red, like blood. He froze when saw my eyes so I assume they are the same red as his. "Bells? What is going on?" he asked. A boy who could have been considered to be handsome walked in. he had red eyes too! "My name is Reilly and you are a part of our army now. We are vampires. We drink blood and never sleep. We are fighting to kill the Cullen's that killed Victoria's mate because he hunted on their territory. Stupid human lovers think that they are so great only killing animals! No they are freaks, we are meant to be the superior race, humans' are to bow down to us! Come on now we need to prepare we leave in a few minutes." WTF! I'm not killing innocent people, I'd rather be a freak like the Cullen's. I hope my dad feels the same way. After that vile man left I turned to my dad. "Bells that vampire was hiding something, lying to us in some way" I nodded trusting my dad. He always had a knack for knowing if someone was lying to him as a human, maybe it was enhanced as a vampire? "Daddy, I don't want to kill people. I want to hunt animals like the Cullen's do!" he nodded his head in agreement as some person called out that we needed to get ready to launch the attack. Charlie and I came to a silent agreement that we wouldn't fight and we'd remain in the back. Once we were outside we took off following the group. We arrived at a clearing. There were seven cullens, four male and three female. "Please Victoria we don't need to fight!" the blond haired male said in a calming manner. Victoria cackled and said on word "attack!" in all the hustle I got separated from Charlie. I knew I had no hope of finding him so I ran to find a hiding spot. I found a tall bush in between to trees and hid behind the tree. From my spot I watched the battle and tried to find Charlie. I didn't see him in the mass of decapitated bodies so I knew he was safe. A feeling of unease suddenly went down my spine causing me to shift further into the woods. Someone was watching me! I let out a whimper of fear as a heard a person drop down from the tree. "Shhh, there is no need to be afraid little one" I heard a velvety voice say. I whimpered and cowered into a tree squeezing my eyes shut hoping I wouldn't be seen, even though I had already been noticed. "Little one, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise" the voice claimed as it stroked my face. I whimpered as I felt a sudden warmth where he touched me. "Little one, can you open your eyes for me? Please?" he asked. I slowly opened my eyes and was shocked by what I saw. Two honey golden pools were staring at me, but that wasn't the surprising part. The safety, trust, and all-encompassing love I felt, I saw reflected in the eyes of the man. He was squatting as to be my height and appear less frightening, I suppose. I surprised him and myself as I flung myself into him. I started to purr? As I nuzzled into his chest trying to crawl into the comfort and safety he radiated. "My love, my mate" he cooed. "What is your name little one?" he asked while nuzzling into my neck. "Bella" I managed to get out. "You are my bella Bella" he spoke softly. "You're my protector, my safe haven, my angle, my love, my mate!" I cooed to him. I don't know how I knew any of this, but it felt as if a dormant part of me had been awoken. He started to purr as well once I confessed this to him. "Yes, I'm your mate, your Edward" he whispered to me.

**Please review comments welcome, anything you want to see?**


End file.
